Light emitting assemblies, such as light bulbs, lamps, luminaires, flashlights, data transmitters, and the like, may conventionally incorporate a light emitter that emits light having a first spectral profile. The assembly may then incorporate a spectral-profile-shifting material configured to shift the spectral profile of incident light to a second spectral characteristic and re-emit the light. Such material may be or include a phosphor. Thus, conventionally, a light emitter such as a light emitting diode (LED) may emit light having a generally blue or ultraviolet spectrum. The light as emitted from the light emitter may then pass through the spectral-profile-shifting material and be emitted from the assembly as another spectrum with a lengthened wavelength, such as green, yellow, or red. After mixing with excited and emitted light, the assembly delivers white light or a color approximating white light.